


Falling

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Mafia AU, all sf9 members are going to show up but only juho and inseong are in the first chapter, i'll tag the others once they come in, mentions of bts members, mentions of vixx members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: Baek Juho is the heir of a major family and he's not the only one who wishes he wasn't.  With a group of his eight best friends from a childhood he left behind, including a bodyguard who is about four years younger than him, he'll try to live long enough to get away from the people who don't want him to take over the family business.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> wow should i be starting a whole new fic? Nope  
> but i was scrolling the fy-juho data blog over on tumblr last night, as one does, and someone sent them an anon about a pic of juho and chani where they looked like a mafia boss and bodyguard and my brain wouldn't let it go so here we are  
> someone please help me stop doing this

Juho knew it was over the moment he opened his eyes.

There was the delicate beauty of his mother’s face, her eyes glistening with maybe real tears, and the never waver grip of her hands around one of his.  And there was the stern reliable features of his father, further away from the hospital bed than his wife but no doubt seeming just as relived and grateful at the sight of his son waking up.

They were both such wonderful actors, especially for an audience as receptive and sweet as the woman, who he’d just noticed, that was most likely his nurse.

“Oh sweetheart, we’re so glad you’re okay,” The hintedly nasal but honey sweet voice of his mother pushed against his skull for the first time in years. “We were so worried you wouldn’t wake up.”

Perfectly crystalline tears spilled from her eyes.

One, two, three, before she made an effort to dab at them.

Luckily they hadn’t ruined her makeup in the slightest.

She kept that steel grip on him with one hand the whole time.

His head throbbed and Juho made a humming noise, he really didn’t want to speak to them, that came out as more of a groan and spurred the nurse into action.

“Poor thing,” She said with a practicedly soothing smile, bringing a small cup of water to his lips and gently holding his head up so he could drink from it. “It is a bit difficult, isn’t it?  Just waking up after a fall like yours.”

Once the water was gone she lowered his head and placed the cup on the bedside tray.

“I’ll go let the doctor know our patient is awake.”  She gave a small bow to his parents and softly closed the door behind her.

About ten seconds worth the silence followed the soft hum and beeps of the machines around him the sound to be heard, before it was broken by the deep voice of his father.

“So you’re not dead, huh.”

Juho closed his eyes and wished he’d never accepted Yoongi’s job offer.

He’d been enjoying a nice iced coffee and catching up with one of his hyungs when Yoongi’s call had come.

Or rather Suga’s call, because it was all business.

“I know you don’t really like the idea, I don’t really like the idea of sending you, but you’re from the area.  You know the old streets and the back alleys.  The places that don’t change and never will and I need that for this drop.  We’ve been having trouble with the border exchanges and we need someone who can get away if they have to.”  There was an apology in his voice and a sincerity, and those were the only things that had him agreeing to the 4:39 AM meeting in his old neighborhood. 

Suga needed this done, Bangtan paid well, and Yoongi obviously didn’t want to ask him but he was obviously the best choice.

Besides Zuho, because this was business after all, didn’t mind a little trip down memory lane.

And trip he did.

Out of a two story window, through an awning, and onto some fruit crates sans the fruit (well aside from what smelled like a few over ripe papayas that ended up squished somewhere to his right).

Well it was less a trip, and more of an “Oh shit!” surprise and a graze of a knife and a push and a fall.

His crash had been enough to wake someone up and bring them rushing out to the scene of his accident.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, he heard whoever it was calling for help, and then sirens, and before he fully passed out, Juho could only think that Yoongi was going to be pissed if he was the one who had to tell Namjoon that the Xols were trying to expand again.

Then he woke up, in the same hospital as last time he fell in his hometown.

This time with his parents waiting and without a way out.

At least until they left.

He’d already begun thinking of ways to get out of here, a way to contact someone who could help him (his room didn’t have a phone, he’d noticed), when he heard the door opening again.

Juho opened his eyes to look towards a familiar man who was probably the doctor and definitely an insurance measure.

“Oh good, Inseong,” His mother finally let go of his hand to greet one of Juho’s childhood friend. “We’re so glad you could come in.”

Inseong was nodding along and smiling at his mother, but his eyes were firmly set on Juho.

“We’ll leave you to him,” His father held out an arm for his mother to take and gave Inseong a sharp look. “Make sure he’s still here when we get back.”

“Of course.”  It was said with a smile, Inseong hadn’t stopped smiling, and his parents left.

Juho stared down at his hands and frowned.

He wished he’d never come back to Korea at all.

-

When Baek Juho ran away six years ago, he left behind nine notes.

One of which, perfectly steady to convey he wasn’t forced, was to his parents.  Telling them not to look for him, he didn’t want to be found.

The other eight were all handwritten and slipped into pockets the night before leaving.  They each contained the same two words.

_I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr if you want: meetmeinthepit-fightme  
> seriously come talk to me if you like and we might become friends and i might write you fic


End file.
